


照耀黑暗之人同人：斩

by KnightNO4time



Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Yami o Terasu Mono
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	照耀黑暗之人同人：斩

牙狼剑的剑刃擦过霍拉在夜晚泛着冷光的蓝黑色鳞片，带出来的火花迸溅出来刺眼的一瞬，即逝的刹那刀刃插入鳞片的缝隙随着黑色的血液和自身的腾空翻转，逆鳞被硬生生挑起劈裂撕碎开来飞向了和霍拉行动的反方向。  
霍拉的嘶喊夹杂着痛苦和愤怒在空气里爆发出来，它被砍断的骨翅在身后舒展屹立起来不停颤抖，断裂的地方暴露在月色下。  
“大晚上，就不要扰民了，”流牙甩剑让上面沾上的血液脱离剑身消散，再架好姿势的瞬间压低身子俯冲前去，几乎贴合地面的插入和霍拉对象笔直的轨道中。剑身如目光般轻松捕捉到对方的行动，并追随击飞出去对方扫来的尾巴。  
越过从低处滑过的挂着毒刺的尾尖，流牙率先蹬地跃入霍拉头顶上方，显然对方也不会轻易受伤，身体刺出肉刺。在流牙甩剑正面劈开时已经离开了先前的位置，但是还是被剑擦过。黑色的血液似乎喷射一样的溅出，流牙则快速用切开霍拉肌肤直插地面的剑作为全身的支持点，倒立曲臂用力向上弹起整个人握着剑落回几步远外。  
“虽然我魔界语学的很烂，但是你这个只是单纯的乱叫吧？”听着霍拉似乎愤恨的喊着什么，自己却一个都没听懂，流牙用小拇指故意掏了掏耳朵如此回应。但是却并不算友善的灿烂一笑，透过云后微弱的光线对霍拉眨了眨眼睛。  
霍拉明显被惹急了，抬起右边的爪子。中间那手臂就像突然被充气一般的膨胀了一圈，却好似巨大的肉块，紧接着往里一收缩，粗大如肋骨般的骨刺从肌肤下插了出来。完全就是带着尖刺的巨大锤子的形状，使得那只霍拉形成了完全无法让人理解的比例失调。然而这并不会为它自身带来负担，它就好像轻松拿起来巨锤的硬汉抬起那一整只手臂，显然不是要炸出来骨刺就是要抡向流牙。  
流牙无语的叹口气，但是也只有一秒就扬了嘴唇带着笑容认真顶过去，“看起来被刺中一点也不好玩。”  
语音刚落，手中的剑反握，举起，如同飞镖一样射出。剑毫不迟疑地贯穿了霍拉那只手臂和肩头的衔接出，直至插过那畸形扭曲的肩头贯穿到另一侧。  
霍拉因为剑的猛冲以及手臂的重量身体往后测了一步，然后就还没转过身时流牙已经闪入他身前，一个后空翻，抬起的脚踢中露在外侧的剑柄，剑随着冲击向上直直挑起，锋利的剑刃划开霍拉本该坚硬的肌肤将那个手臂成个砍了下来。手臂挂着黑色的血液在空中甩飞，而流牙也隔空一个翻身接住了被自己踢起来的剑。  
随着双脚踏回地面，流牙抬剑召唤盔甲，从金色的圈内射出来的纯金之色包裹全身。当然一切都只在一瞬完成，下一秒黄金牙狼手持利剑贯穿近在眼前的霍拉胸口，剑在内侧被有力的转换方向，横切开霍拉大半个身体，它断裂的翅膀这次也完全脱离身躯。  
金色牙狼从霍拉惨裂开的身体里砍过，将其分成两半。直到身后传来霍拉灰飞烟灭的声响，流牙已经站在不远处收起剑刃和盔甲。  
剑入鞘，整理好因为战斗而凌乱的外套，看着刚才霍拉的地方已经好似未发生什么一样平静的地面，舒口气。  
要说下面干什么，大概就是找个地方睡去吧。而这个城市在不知道的时候又产生了霍拉，同时也被在一起斩碎，唯独就是人们都在不知中平静地入睡。

［单纯想写一下流牙的帅....］


End file.
